


Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by beebolovesyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, no smut cuz i'm a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebolovesyou/pseuds/beebolovesyou
Summary: Later as they short through the piles of files and occasionally holding a sparse conversation, Lena catches Jess glancing at her inquisitively.“Go on” Lena says “you clearly want to ask something so go on”“Are you dating Miss Danvers now?” she says boldly, even if it’s phrased as a question there’s an edge of affirmation.Lena blinks in confusion “what?”Aka, Five times people ask if they're dating.





	Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> I had this laying around and finally finished it. yes, I know it's too long.  
> also, I'm pretending the reveal went peachy here because I am not ready for the angst.

(One: Jess)

Kara steps into L-corp with a happy stride, good-humoredly saluting the staff in her way over to the top floor. When she slides inside the office she finds Lena flipping through a massive mountain of documents.

“Well, don’t you look grumpy?” Kara says as she closes the door.

Lena looks up, and just like Kara thought there’s a frown between her brows. “I have already considered knocking myself out with the stapler just so I don’t have to look at it” she admits with a sigh.

“It’s lunchtime, you can stop looking at it for an hour” Kara lifts the take out bag.

“I don’t know, I’m already behind with this and I have a meeting later, maybe if I-“Lena starts listing the reasons why she can’t mingle.

Kara shakes her head, lays the bags down “Lena, you’re not skipping lunch. Not on my watch”

“But if I want to finish this today…” Kara walks up to her and takes the file out of her hands “Kara!”

The blonde leans against the desk “I promise I’ll cut it short okay? Only enough for you to eat- thirty minutes max! Then you can go back to work”

Lena reclines in the chair looking skeptical “ten minutes” she bargains, fully aware that Kara won’t relent otherwise.

“Twenty” Kara upholds stubbornly. After a short stare contest, Lena resigns herself and lets Kara drag her to the couch.  

“Thai?” Lena asks, losing the battle to pretend she’s not utterly grateful for Kara’s intervention “I’ve been craving Pad Thai the whole week”

Kara smiles warmly “I know, you mentioned it over text last night”

Lena tries not to feel embarrassed at how sweet the gesture is “oh…really?”

The soft moment stretches as they lock eyes in contentment, a gleeful expression mirrored on both their faces. Lena can help but stare adoringly at the blonde, till this day she’s still amazed and in disbelief that she has someone who cares for her.

“So-“Kara says once they’re set up on the couch “why does it look like your desk is going to collapse under the weight of all that paper?”

“It’s just this new branch we’re expanding and the paperwork for it is stupidly enormous” she answers in clear frustration.

“Forgive my ignorance but…can't you get someone else to do it?” Kara says simply. “Get some minions! Dress them in overalls and all! You know no one is going to say no to you”

Lena snorts loudly “Kara that sounds like exploitation”

“What? No! This is exploitation” the blonde points towards the stacks of documents “that’s way too much work for one person- and yes I know how high your IQ is but still.”

Lena brushes it off “I like to supervise things myself, not to mention is in the job description”

“Lena, my sister is the director of a top-secret organization and I’ve never seen her buried in so many files,” Kara says resolutely and when Lena is about to refute she continues “I was Cat’s assistant for a long time and even she knew not to tackle it by herself”

The CEO keeps her eyes glued to the bottom of her food container, scraping it. It’s never been easy for her to ask for help, it makes her feel unaccomplished. Lillian had always refused to help her with anything since she was a kid and Lex only offered it in exchange for something else. Only Lionel had ever shown enough interest in her to help her on small tasks and even that was short-lived. 

Kara’s hand travels up her arm, compelling her to snap her eyes upwards. The openness she finds in the bright blue eyes threatens to bring her to tears, no specs of pity just unyielding support. Not even a single word has been uttered and yet Kara understands somehow. Without saying a thing she pulls Lena out of the dark.

“I’ll ask Jess for help” She concedes, and the sunny smile that appears in Kara’s face lights up the room.

By the time Lena’s done eating Kara has already demolished a number of portions that could easily be converted to what Lena eats in two days, the reporter pats her stomach in satisfaction. Lena leans forward to lay down her chopsticks and winces.

Kara catches her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just having another headache”

“I’ve told you, you drink too much coffee” Kara pads her lap “come here”

She can feel her cheeks blushing, a part of herself resists the impulse to climb into her friend’s lap and her mortification only rises when Kara clarifies.  

“Lay down, just for a moment,” she says, apparently oblivious to Lena’s restlessness.

Lena quells her doubts, ‘this is okay we’ve done this before on movie nights’ she thinks as she lays her head on Kara’s lap.

“Alright, close your eyes” Kara orders, she obeys quickly. Dexterous hands start delicate touches to her temple, very gently at first and then with more pressure. Lena’s throat lets out a raspy noise in response and Kara snorts but continues the ministrations, when the fingers drop lower to the spot where she regularly clenches her jaw Lena swears she’s in heaven, her lips part slightly as she takes in a deep breath. She has no idea how long it’s been when the blonde finally stops, only that she wants it to go on forever.

A muffled sound comes across and Lena realizes it’s a voice, so she opens her eyes. Kara is staring down at her with an indescribable expression that spreads tingles through her, the glasses have managed to slide until they’re barely perched on Kara’s nose and Lena almost reaches to push them up. The voice isn’t Kara’s though.

“-and I made the calls you asked me to but I only could get them to- oh…” Jess stops with her hand still on the doorknob, staring at the scene of her boss lying boneless on the reporter’s lap. “Excuse me, Miss Luthor. I should have- I’ll come back later”

The woman makes her way out swiftly and they’re left alone again. Lena searches for what to say but Kara beats her to it.

“Was that helpful at all?” she asks sheepishly “I do it for Alex sometimes”  

Lena regains motor functions and sits up “yes, I- it helped”

“Oh, would you look at that!” Kara says cockily as she checks her phone “seems like I got my thirty minutes after all”

Lena narrows her eyes “that was a dirty tactic”  

“I had to.” Kara justifies “I’ll let you go back to work now”

Kara picks up her things whilst Lena cleans up their trash and then they’re standing together by the door.

“Don’t go home too late okay?” Kara pleads.

“I’ll try” she offers sincerely “thank you so much for…well, everything.” 

“Always” the blonde assures before wrapping her in a solid hug. Lena opens the door for her and Kara walks out, twirling around one last time with a pointed look and a toothy smile “don’t make me come back to haunt you”

Lena rolls her eyes “yes mom”

When Kara has disappears she turns to Jess and tries to disguise her goofy smile into something more professional. “Would you mind giving me a hand? I promise it won’t extend your shift”

Later as they short through the piles of files and occasionally holding a sparse conversation, Lena catches Jess glancing at her inquisitively.

“Go on” Lena says “you clearly want to ask something so do it”

“Are you dating Miss Danvers now?” she says boldly, even if it’s phrased as a question there’s an edge of affirmation.

Lena blinks in confusion “what?”

“I know I was gone for a while, enough for my replacement to expose herself as some evil double agent, but did I also missed you and the blond puppy becoming a thing?”

“I’m not dating her” Lena voices, a loud awkward laugh she can’t explain following the sentence.

Jess looks unconvinced and Lena yelps defensively “I’m not!”

“Okay” it’s all the woman expresses before focusing on the documents again.

(two: Alex)

“Kara! is it really that hard to move your shoes form the doorway?” Alex says exasperatedly at being tripped over, but when she looks down her eyes meet a black stiletto that’s undoubtedly not her sister’s. “who’s-“

From the living room comes a little groan and Alex follows the sound to find two figures slotted on the couch, she steps closer for a clearer view and just about then one of the figures moves. Awoken by the noise Lena lifts herself lazily from where she’d been laying on top of Kara, left hand steadying her by remaining on top of the blonde’s chest.

“Alex?” she asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“Hi. Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight” Alex says as she moves towards the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah. I- am I crashing sister night?” Lena questions.

“Of course not” the kindness comes naturally once she senses the younger woman’s tentativeness. “Just be careful with that one. She drools” Alex warns as she scavenges the freezer.

Lena looks down at Kara, her lips are slightly open but there’s no drool yet. The glasses sit crooked so she reaches to straighten them before attempting to awake her with soft whispers. All she manages is make the hands around her back tighten, the same ones that haven’t allow her to untangle from the position.  

She giggles “Kara, wake up” she shakes the girl’s shoulder gently.  

The blonde stirs awake slowly but smiles as soon as she comes face to face with Lena. “Hey. That was a pretty nice nap wasn’t it?” her hand runs up to brush the dark locks of hair cascading messily over her friends face “are you feeling better?”

Lena hums, only now considering how pathetic it is for her to always search comfort with Kara, but also in awe of how easy it is for the other woman to offer it. “I am. You didn’t tell me I was interposing with your plans” 

Kara scrunches her nose in confusion and she’s about to ask what Lena is talking about when Alex appears over the couch to stare her down, beer in hand.

“You hurt me, sister” she says dramatically.

Kara brings a hand to her forehead. “Oh gosh, Alex! I totally forgot about tonight”

“Clearly” Alex smirks treacherously as she throws an odd glance to their intertwined legs. Lena immediately feels self-conscious about being basically laying on top of Kara and moves to stand up. If Kara reluctantly extracts her hands like she isn’t ready to let go, Lena just tells her brain it’s a product of her delusional imagination. 

“Don’t be a fuss, you obviously are late anyways and Lena-“her speech stutters as she watches Lena lean over the nearby chair were her purse is, the problem being the tight fitted plaid pants Lena is wearing had been her downfall since the woman showed up earlier. “She- she’s… um, I just- You were late! And she offered to drop by” a weird snort slips out of her mouth and Alex whole face contortions to control the laughter. 

Fortunately, Lena comes to her rescue “I was just near her favorite gelato place and I thought I’ll bring her some. If I knew you’ll be coming I could have brought you some, I’m sorry Alex”

“Kara would have eaten it all in a second so don’t feel bad” Alex shrugs, Kara finally sits up with an offended expression. 

“I have self-control” she claims loudly.

“Of course you do…” Lena says warmly but the undertone is clear, as she shares a complicit smile with the redhead.

“I share my ice cream with you”

Alex shakes her head “no you don’t. You steal half my cartons”

“I share with Lena” she offers as definite proof and the CEO supports her with a nod.

“That’s hardly sharing, Luthor eats as little as a damn bird and she lets you get away with it” Alex points out. Kara stares guiltily at Lena, even though she knows Alex it’s mostly teasing her, she can’t avoid feeling bad about it.

 “Oh no, look what you did” Lena smacks Alex’s arm as she approaches a currently pouting Kara.

“You let me get away with it?” the girl says in a tiny voice.

“No I- yes, yes I do. But it's fine, I bought it for you remember?” she reassures softly, ignoring the all-knowing glance Alex throws her. Kara appears satisfied enough with the response and turns to Alex smugly.

“See? That’s how you should be like”  

Alex's eyes widen “hell no! I’ve been giving up my ice cream for two decades now, I refuse to be held by these new standards because she does it”

“But Alex, consider how good it would be for your diet if-“the pillow comes out of nowhere and squares her right in the face, it doesn’t hurt but Kara falls melodramatically in the couch and successfully makes Alex laugh.

Lena only stares affectionately at their interaction before picking up her purse. When the laughter dies she announces her departure.

“You can stay, you know?” Alex says sincerely and Lena almost takes the offer.

“Can’t, I have a flight early tomorrow. Otherwise, I would”

Alex welcomes her into a hug easily. “Take care then”

Kara waits at the door whilst Lena slips her heels on again, the blonde makes sure to keep her on balance with a hand on her hip, though Lena knows it’s unnecessary,she says nothing. In the end, Kara’s sends off consists of a drawn-out hug and husky ‘safe flight’ that has her smiling long after she’s left.

Kara closes the door and gets suddenly reminded she’s not alone when Alex speaks.

“Are you banging her already?” Alex wonders, sitting in the couch. Kara makes a fish-out-of-water motion with her mouth “because you looked pretty cozy in this couch…oh, Jesus, please tell me you didn’t do it on the couch” she says shooting up for the cushions.

“What! No! I’m not- we, Alex!” Kara squeaks “we’re friends”

Alex looks at her with a disinterested expression “and?”

“a-and!? What do you mean and! We’re best friends and that’s it”

Alex lifts a finger to point at her “you were looking at her ass”

Kara gasps deeply and all the blood rushes to her cheeks “I WAS NOT!”

“You did. Twice” Alex sips her beer and watches her sister combust in amusement “I mean, I had my suspicions but that was pretty devastating prove that you’re into her”

“I- what are you even talking about” Kara nervously scratches her brow. “Oh wait! There’s a…a… a crash! I have to go!” and just like that she disappears.

Alex blinks at the empty space before slumping on the abandoned couch, Kara will have to be back at some point and she has a lot of persistence “I’ll wait” she mutters, knowing the Kryptonian will hear it. Kara, floating about a hundred feet over her apartment complex curses.  

(Three: Brainy)

If there’s something Kara loves it’s her friends and she blooms every time she gets a chance to get them all in the same room, just like right now as she cheers loudly after James collapses beside her with a grunt.

“Ha! I win! I told you those muscles don’t intimidate me” she says cockily, lifting her body from the twister mat.

James just smiles “yeah, yeah, we all know who’s got the unfair advantage”

Kara pats him on the shoulder “next time, buddy, don’t feel bad I’m just clearly better than you”

“Nia! I need you to kick her ass for me in the next round” James shouts towards the kitchen. “I’ll expand your lunch breaks if you avenge me”

“I’ll do my best boss!” Nia promises loudly but then turns to Lena and whispers “can he even do that?”

Lena sips her wine glass with a pointed look “not really. I, on the other hand, could indeed arrange something” 

“Uh, tempting proposal” Nia mockingly scratches an imaginary beard. Just then the front door unlocks and Alex steps inside, hands loathed with beer.

“Honey, I’m home” she makes a terrible impersonation.

“That joke it’s getting old” J’onn complains behind her, followed by Brainy who’s wearing an obnoxiously bright orange cap.

“You’re getting old” Alex retorts petulantly.

Brainy contributes “given you’ve been alive for more than five millennia I’ll say ancient it’s more appropriate than old” his speech cadence makes it all sound much funnier and everyone in the apartment laughs to a degree, except for J’onn who seems unaltered by the joke.

“I’m glad I get to spend my sixth millennia surrounded by immature younglings,” he says but far from being a severe statement it sounds legitimate, and when Alex kisses him in the cheek swiftly, he smiles. 

After Kara gets to reclaim her title as definite champion on twister by defeating Nia and Alex back to back, they settle on a less physical game to meddle the Kryptonian’s advantage, and after a little deliberation they end up playing charades.

“Teeth, big teeth, no- a vampire!” Nia yelps and Kara nods emphatically, making a little hand gesture for them to specify. “Oh! Dracula!”

“Yes!” Kara cheers and high-fives Nia. J’onn scribbles down points for both of them. 

“Oh come on, you got the easiest one!” James complains.

Kara sticks her tongue out “me? Your word was rice and you failed”

“Okay, okay. Relax children, it’s time the pro steps in” Alex stands up, looking at Nia’s phone where they’ve been using the random word generator, she sees the word and feels confident. Stepping forward she crosses her arms and gives out a characteristic smirk.

“What is that?” Lena inquires in confusion. Alex tries harder, swaying her weight on her hips and running a hand through her short hair. 

Kara screams “LESBIAN!”

“What? No!” Alex dismisses. Lena snorts and Alex throws her shady glance.

“Running out of time” J’onn announces eying his watch.

Alex scrambles as she puts her arms on her hips and glares intensely at them as if it’s obvious.

“Supergirl!” Brainy offers.

“Superman!” James says at the same time, Kara makes a double-take at him with a hurt expression “Sorry” he says apologetically.

“Is it a person or a thing?” Nia questions, Alex makes a finger motion “both? How can it be both?”

“It’s Edward Scissorhands!” Kara shouts and Alex throws her head back in frustration.

“And you’re done” J’onn announces.

“Swag! The word was swag! You guys are terrible” Alex accuses and everyone complains at the attack.

A couple of rounds later they declare Nia the winner and move on to a monopoly game (despite knowing there’s no way they’ll finish it tonight). Lena takes a bathroom break and when she comes back her seat has been stolen by Alex.

“Sorry, sitting on the floor it’s a bitch to my back” she excuses “and you’re younger than me”

Lena could protest but she is in a good mood “you owe me one”

Just as she’s about to flop down in the carpet Kara catches her attention, and Lena gets flustered as soon as she comprehends what she wants. She’s about to tell Kara that the floor it’s fine but her lizard brain betrays her, perhaps as a result of all the wine she’s had tonight, by the time Lena understands what her body is doing she’s already settling on Kara’s lap. If anyone in the room is fazed they make an excellent job of acting like they’re not, in fact, Lena thinks the only strong reaction it’s her own as she sits down with a rushing heart.

“Hey” Kara warmly greets as she accommodates.

Lena dedicates her a smile in hopes she’s not appearing as panicked as she feels. Even after the initial trepidation, it doesn’t take too much time for her to loosen up, sinking into the warmth of Kara’s front, encouraged by the arm the blonde sneaks around her waist and the way everything Kara says somehow lands breathily in her ear. Luckily for her, the game serves a good distraction from the constant touch, even more so given she has to do almost all of Kara’s transactions for her because she can’t lift from the couch. Thirty minutes of monopoly later Lena is practically purring unashamedly on her friend's lap, composure slipping from her in waves in the safety of Kara’s arms.

“I know this is a lot to ask but…can you lend me some cash” Kara asks softly so that the rest doesn’t hear, fortunately, Alex and James are fighting loudly over a property.

Lena hums thoughtfully “isn’t this the third time? you’re accumulating quite a debt to me, Miss Danvers”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll repay you though” Kara promises as she shifts her thighs, making Lena swing more closely into her space. Lena can’t tell if it is purposefully flirty but it makes fire burn in her belly and spread, she prays it isn’t showing in her neck or face.

“You could always ask the bank you know?”

“I could.” It’s all she says for a moment and then “but I don’t want to get up”

Lena blinks in confusion, she’s been reaching to receive and deliver things for the both of them anyway “well, I can get it for you”

Kara’s arm tightens around her waist before she even starts to move. Lena gulps heavily, at the implication that Kara doesn’t want her to get up from her lap, why though? As she’s about to ask Alex calls for her.

“Luthor! Your play”

So she just nods for Nia to roll the dice and move on the board for her. Once the attention shifts from her she sneaks some bills under Kara’s thigh and the blonde beams at her, whispering a thank you. Lena also makes a conscious decision to not put too much thought into the girl’s odd reluctance to let her go, maybe she’s just annoyed by her standing up and sitting back down so much. During the next couple of rounds, she sticks to Kara’s lap and she’s rewarded by the pleased smile that remains on the blonde’s face throughout the game.

When it gets too late they give up and unsurprisingly Lena takes the victory with the biggest stack of cash, even after secretly helping Kara, with J’onn and Brainy following, and Kara being the sore loser in bankruptcy.

“Sorry I couldn’t return your investment” Kara says as they wait for her driver to arrive “but I’ll make sure to think of something to make up for it, maybe lunch on Monday?” after Lena says yes, Kara sends her off with a kiss on the cheek that ends up more near her jaw than anything.

As she approaches the elevator she finds a familiar figure. “¿Brainy?”

“Yes, it is I” he bows his head in greeting.

“I thought you’d be gone by now” he flicks his wrists and the elevator dings opening its doors, Lena steps inside with a grateful nod.

“I was waiting for you” Lena tilts her head in curiosity “you see, I require some advice. After seeing you and Kara tonight I’ve determined that you’re indeed the most competent in regards to coupling”

Lena makes an awkward choking noise “I- coupling?”

Brainy remains stoic to her reaction “yes. Are you and Kara not engaging in a romantic relationship or courtship?” when Lena shakes her head he seems legitimately surprised “oh, perhaps I have misunderstood your interactions. Forgive me, earthly bonds are still foreign to me” the doors open and he steps out. “Goodnight, Lena”

“Wait” she follows him into the lobby “I just- I mean I don’t know how good of an adviser I could be but I can try”

Brainy clasps his hands behind his back “It is about Nia Nal. I’ve been having feelings for her, unidentified ones. I believe humans categorize these sensations inside the non-platonic realm” he explains “yet I can’t bring myself to determine a curse of action for his complicated situation”

“What’s complicating it?” Lena wonders. Kara gushes about Nia and Brainy pretty often and based on what she’s heard Nia isn’t shy about liking him.

“I worry I might not be fit for her. We’re from different times and grew up in different planets, I am bad at uh, dating” he frowns “I don’t understand matters of the sort as well as she does.”

Lena smiles tenderly “I’m inclined to believe that’s why she finds you so charming” he raises both brows at her “I’ve been told she is not uninterested. You don’t have to have all the answers, Brainy. It’s okay if  you figure it out along the way.”

“What if the odds aren’t favorable? She’s a hero and I- my family was anything but heroic”

“Love doesn’t follow odds. And family it’s not what we are, it’s only where we come from” Lena would know “I’m just realizing too. We don’t have to imprison ourselves inside little boxes all our lives, Brainy”

For a moment Brainy looks at her like she’s some impressive wise creature and then he thanks her wholeheartedly, Lena offers him a ride home and he accepts. She knows he could fly there quicker but the ride isn’t so lonely with good company.

(Four: Kelly)

“So, I’m looking everywhere for her, I have no idea how to find her, I’m thinking my mom is going to murder me and then I hear her.”

“Oh god-“Kara shrinks with shame.

“And where is she? She’s inside the motherfucking penguin cage! Petting penguins!” Alex continues, happy to deliver the story to an amusedly confused Kelly and a laughing Lena.

“Consider me impress, that’s one heck of a sneaky 13 year old” Kelly raises her drink to accentuate the sentiment.

“She’s stealthy when she wants to. Long story short, we got banned from school excursions for two years” Alex pats her sister’s shoulder “the only way I get to exercise my revenge it’s by embarrassing her as much as I can”

Lena is slightly breathless when her laugher tampers off “I can’t believe you did that”

“You’re terrible” Kara whines in her sister’s direction.

“Oh am I? Should I tell them about the first time you saw snow?”

“No! I was kidding, you’re awesome” Kara claims loudly as she loops an arm around Alex’s neck, the redhead emits an unconvinced sound. “You are, you know you are. I’m so grateful you’re my family”

“Don’t get sappy on me” Alex says, but she kisses Kara’s cheek regardless and when she speaks again her voice it’s filled with love “me too”

“Okay, I’m going to get us more drinks.” Kelly announces, standing up.

Alex scrambles to her feet “I’ll give you a hand”

Kara watches them go, noticing the crammed bar “that’s going to take them a while- what?” she asks as soon as she catches the green eyes fixated on her.

Lena lets her chin rest atop her hand “so, penguins”                                                                                         

“Ugh, you’re never gonna let that go” Kara groans.

“Can you blame me? It sounds like such a cute image” a young Kara excitingly petting animals it’s indeed one of the most endearing things Lena can fathom.

Kara smiles sheepishly “It was. Until I got dragged away by security”

“Oh god” Lena covers her mouth to refrain her laughter and Kara can’t even be mad when she looks so pretty, with her hair down and her office shirt slightly wrinkled. “Thanks for inviting me, it’s really nice. Kelly is fun too, honestly, I thought she’d hate me”

Kara shakes her head earnestly “what’s there to hate?”

“I mean, an evil family legacy to start. Not to mention her brother got infected with an unstable super serum that I designed” it might sound somewhat funny in an ironical way to Lena, but Kara misses the comedy in it and the next thing she knows Kara has switched seats, so they are side by side instead of facing across the table.

“Lena, you saved him” Kara refutes, her knees bumping into Lena’s legs as she closes the distance. In any other circumstance, Lena might feel cornered, especially in the small booth of a bar, and yet all she’s invaded with is safety. Because that’s what Kara represents to her, safety and warmth and understanding.

With her around there’s implicit security that she can say the things she’d normally stuff inside her for nobody to see “I only had to save him because Lex had him shot. He did that to get me under his thumb, and I did exactly what he wanted me to do” She shrugs, but when her shoulder’s drop back down they still feel heavy with guilt. 

Kara pulls on her chin tenderly and Lena goes with the movement so easy it’s shameful, turning to admire the wounded expression on the blonde’s face. She wants to apologize for oversharing her stupid insecurities but Kara’s already talking.

“It wasn’t your fault. Lex manipulated you, he- if I could…” there’s a flare of rage coursing through Kara’s eyes and Lena damns herself for finding it both intimidating and attractive “it’s not fair. Your life shouldn’t be a constant state of fear over who’s betraying you next, because you’re wonderful Lena. Nobody should ever use you. I know how fake that must sound considering what I hid from you but please believe me”

Lena runs a hand over Kara’s knee and squeezes “we figured it out. You and I, that was completely different from Lex”

Kara nods. She’d never wanted to hurt Lena by keeping secrets, which makes her different from Lex at lass. “I know, and I’ll make sure to never be such a dickhead again” she promises, hand coming down to cover Lena’s “he didn’t deserve the way you cared for him. You deserve better than his lies, so much better”

“Kara…” Lena doesn’t know what to do with the absolute adoring look Kara is directing towards her, can’t avoid but lean closer to her, disregarding every alarm in her head about how nobody speaks this close to their friends.

“I promise I’ll give you better” Kara vows and Lena swears the earth spins slower. No one has ever said such things to her, nobody has delivered something like this to her and is both terrifying and exhilarating. She tries to say something but all that comes out it’s a small choked sound, so instead she launches into Kara’s arms in frustration at being speechless. The blonde hugs her back happily, apparently not caring as much as Lena about her communicative failure.

Only after a long minute is she able to speak again “you already do” it’s what she murmurs wetly into Kara’s neck.

“Are you serious? They aren’t dating?” Kelly asks in confusion.

“nop” Alex says collecting the beer bottles.

Kelly looks back to where the duo sits, Kara’s making goofy faces to lighten the mood after whatever serious conversation they were having. “But they were practically on top of each other two minutes ago!”

“I know right?” Alex says, glancing at the other woman’s bewildered expression. “Kara told me last week that she’s having feelings for Lena. Well, more like I ripped it out of her but yeah. She doesn’t think Lena likes her though”

“Oh come on! It’s extremely obvious. Look at her, she stares at Kara like she’d like to eat her or something”

Alex almost spits out her beer “Ew, gross. Don’t put that image on my head”

Kelly arches a brow “I’m just saying it’s easy to spot”

“Probably they’re too busy panicking to realize” she says simply.

“Speaking from experience?” Kelly asks as she teasingly bumps her hip against Alex’s.

“I was a baby gay, don’t mock me!” Alex complains as she shoves two beers in the girl’s hands so they can go back to the booth.

(Five: Cat)

Kara shrieks in annoyance as the paper breaks under the pressure of her pen, this is the exact reason why she always buys planners with tick pages. In all fairness, it’s rather difficult to keep check of how fast she’s writing when she’s immersed in the story.

“At least it wasn’t the pen this time” Nia murmurs from the near desk “those ink stains are a bitch to wash out”

“Yeah” Kara sighs thinking about the white shirt she ruined last week “you have it better”

Nia scoffs “not really, I am a glorified narcoleptic. I once had a dream whilst pouring coffee at my barista job” she clicks her tongue for emphasis “and then they fired me”

“Yikes,” Kara says sympathetically “I used to get fired a lot too. I got fired form Catco two years ago, the only reason I still have a job is because-“

“Because of her?” Nia supplies with a pointed look forward.

Kara hears her before she even turns around, the clicking of the heels against the floor. Is it pathetic that she knows to perfection the cadence of Lena’s walk to recognize the sound? Probably. When she whips her head in the direction she’s met with the same eager smile her lips are probably imitating.  

“Hello ladies” Lena provides casually. Nia responds with a dignified smile and a friendly wave, Kara, on the other hand, scrambles to her feet excitedly.

“Lena! You’re here!” it’s not that surprising, truly Lena’s weekly visits to Catco are spontaneous and fall rather randomly given the woman’s chaotic schedule, so Kara feels like she’s receiving a Christmas present every time. Kara circles the desk and carelessly hugs Lena, it’s been long enough that the novelty of them being so close faded and the gossip died inside the office, there’s still some amused looks but nothing too alarming.

Their hugs are characteristically long and this one it’s not the exception, even when they break apart Lena feels the hand that lingers on her waist, soft and caring in a way only Kara transfers to her. Nia remains a spectator, concealing the cooing that wants to leave her mouth at the adorableness the duo exerts without realizing it.

“How was the pitch meeting?” Lena wonders, remembering there’s a new story Kara had wanted to chase.

“It was good, I got the green light. Oh! Nia won over the coverage of the new presidential installment” Kara says proudly.

“Nia, that’s so great!” Lena reacts immediately at the news.

The young woman blushes at the attention, scratching the back of her neck “Thank you, it’s quite a big deal for a young reporter. I hope I don’t mess it up”

Kara blows a raspberry “it’s going to be so good”

“I’m sure you’ll do wonderful, Nia,” Lena says wholeheartedly and the girl swoons with a grateful smile.

“Thank you, guys. I- oh my god!” Nia shouts midsentence and her eyes get huge as she sees something behind them. “OH MY GOD! Is that- Fuck, she’s coming this way”

“What?” Kara asks, only now noticing how quiet the whole floor has gotten. She turns around with Lena and her jaw drops a little.

“Kiera, I see your unreeling obsession with pastel colors has yet to be eradicated” the woman lurks at her behind the big stylish shades. “But at least your company choices have improved since that childish intern boy. Hello, Lena dear” Lena greets her with a respectful head tilt.

“Miss Grant!” Kara figures it's the surprise that makes her voice sound so squeaky. “I- uh, hi…what are you doing here?”

“Well, don’t be so welcoming.” Cat says somewhat affronted and Kara doesn’t think twice before pulling her into a hug. It might be a little too tight but the woman doesn’t complain, only pats her softly on the back. “Okay, that’s enough. You’re wrinkling my Alexander McQueen”

“I’m sorry” Kara steps back “I’ve missed you” she says it without thinking but Cat quells her worries quickly when she responds.

“Me too” it’s sincere and makes the blonde smile brightly. “I thought I’d assigned you an office”

Kara looks back at her desk “Oh, yes. It just…felt a little lonely and also I’ve been coaching Nia” she explains.

“Nia Nal?” Cat raises an eyebrow. “I read your piece after the Alien Amnesty repeal. Your work it’s…promising” its high praise coming from Catherine Grant.

“T-Thank you miss Grant. It means a lot coming from you, you’re- a hero in this industry” Nia says star truck.

“I wish my son would call me a hero” Cat says drily and when Kara blinks in confusion she expands the thought “Carter is in the difficult six-teens. I’m not cool enough for him. Okay let’s talk, I don’t have all day” She strides for James’s office and Kara is grateful he’s out at the moment.

Kara holds the door open for her and Lena, as she enters the room Lena gives her a funny look that has Kara chuckling.

“Are we in trouble?” Lena whispers.

Kara closes the door “I hope not”

“Okay so, how have you been doing here? Having fun being me?” Cat takes off the big glasses and gives Lena a pointed look before sitting.

“It’s been educational, to say the least, bumpy ride but fun. Kara helps a lot” she admits as she sits on the couch facing Cat’s. Kara slumps close to her as Lena crosses her leg.

“I bet she does” Cat says, the insinuation doesn’t go pass Lena but Kara seems to be oblivious, nodding along. “Well, I wouldn’t have let you buy my company if I didn’t think you capable”

“Are you coming back?” Kara asks hopefully.

“No. I’m just here to hand Miss Luthor some old files she needs.” She fishes a flash drive from her purse and lays it in the coffee table. The disappointment on Kara’s face it’s evident and it sits bitterly on Lena’s gut, she throws Cat a severe look.

Cat smirks “Perhaps once Carter goes off to college. If Lena likes the idea”

“I can be talked into it” Lena concedes and Kara perks up at the silver lining.

“By the way, I heard about Eve Teschmacher. I’m sorry, I should’ve dug deeper into that bald-loving snake when I hired her as my assistant.” Cat says with a wince.

Lena dismisses it with a hand gesture “clearly I didn’t look her up either” Kara senses her apprehensiveness and rubs her lower back comfortingly, Lena tries not to lean too obviously into the touch. Her phone starts ringing a little later and she excuses herself after a quick call informing her of a lab urgency, Kara pouts at her soon departure but sends her off with a tight hug.

“I must get going too” Cat announces shortly after, but she stops with a hand in the office door “I must say, Kara, I didn’t think your type was rich, dark and tormented”

“Lena isn’t dark” its Kara’s primary complain, then she blushes as she dissects the words “we aren’t- eh, we’re just friends”

Cat sends her an exasperated glance “you aren’t dating?! It’s painful to watch you drool over each other. Dumb it’s not a flattering trade, pull it together” she says with no room for argument.

Kara finds herself saying yes like it’s a reflex. Then Cat kisses her in the cheek “your writing it’s powerful. I’m proud of you” it’s what the woman tells her before leaving and Kara barely manages to mumble a goodbye without crying.

 (+) 

Lena nervously rubs her hands down her dress before knocking softly on the door, there’s a crashing sound and then a trail of curses. Kara opens the door, she’s staring down at her phone worriedly so Lena figures she must have dropped it.

“Sorry, I was- oh” the blonde stops in her tracks as soon as she lifts her head and sees Lena properly. The dress is blue and Kara feels weak all of the sudden, eying dumbly the prominent collarbones that peak-trough the dark ends of Lena’s hair, stare traveling downwards to the full shape of her hips. The brunette shifts under the attention and Kara becomes aware of the slit that exposes Lena’s left leg, perfect thighs and calves ending in elegant stilettos. ‘Rao, even her feet look pretty, how can her feet look so pretty?’ she thinks. 

“Kara?” Lena calls after the prologue silence starts making her anxious. The blonde shoots her head up and almost gasps at how green Lena’s eyes look and how beautiful she is despite sporting a slight frown.

“You’re gorgeous” she utters letting out a heavy exhale. Breathing is hard when Lena is standing right there looking like that, and when she smiles coyly and blushes, oh Kara almost kneels ridiculously for the goddess on her threshold.

“Thank you” Lena responds politely, trying to down play the compliment “you look amazing” if there’s something Lena hadn’t accounted for when she invited Kara to the exclusive screening of Starwars, was the white suit Kara is wearing, which would be fine if it weren’t for the X shaped top underneath the jacket that exposes her midriff. Lena almost starts chanting: abs, abs, abs.

She aches to defuse the spotlight form her obvious lurking “were you going for the Leia look?” Kara had insisted she watched all the movies before the premiere.

“Yeah. I tried the buns but it seemed too pretentious. Too much white?” Kara asks self-consciously.

“You look divine” Lena says, way too fast for her liking. Kara smiles at the praise and kisses her quickly on the cheek.

The ride to the event it’s shortened by the bubbly excitement Kara emits as she tells Lena all her theories and predictions about what might happen, Lena is happy to just listen and offers small comments about things she can remember from the rushed marathon at Kara’s place. The blonde it’s joyful and relaxed until they start closing in the location, the crowd is big and there are cameras everywhere. Of course, she knew it was exclusive screening but it hadn’t hit her yet what that meant.

“Oh Rao, there’s a red carpet?” she says as the car slows down. “I knew this was big but- wow. I’m going to look so pedestrian”

Lena swats her shoulder “You are everything but pedestrian, love”

“You think so?” Kara’s toying with her sleeves.

“I know so” Lena assures as the limo stops “let’s go save the galaxy” it’s a corny thing to say but when she offers her hand Kara takes it with newfound determination.

Outside is loud and bright, all yelling and flashes as they ascend the stairs hand in hand. They move around with the flow of the oncoming people and Kara half shout half whispers when they approach the start of the red carpet ‘that’s Harrison Ford!’ and Lena has to guide her the rest of the way as she fangirls. Eventually, the photographers spot her, start requesting pictures of her and the shouts of ‘Miss Luthor’ join the cacophony of sounds, Kara offers to hold her clutch and step aside.

She huffs “Nonsense, you’re posing with me”

And so they do, Kara is noticeably tense until Lena whispers into her ear “how do you like reporters from this side of the fence” it’s utterly teasing and Kara almost rolls her eyes. Instead, she grips Lena’s back and pulls her into her body, the brunette hand lands in her chest at the sudden movement. 

“Are you implying I am this annoying?” Kara says in a raspy tone.

Lena bites her lip “you’re certainty…persistent when it comes to it”

Their banter dies when the impatient photographers shout loudly for them to face the cameras. Lena angles herself to look at them without making any distance between her and Kara, the blonde tightens her hand at her hip and smiles charmingly.

The shouting of the photographers overlap but there’s a particularly loud one that both of them hear clearly.

“Miss Luthor, is this your girlfriend?” a woman questions. Others start echoing the question, all of them depicting Kara in the range of lover, date, and fling. Lena makes no effort to answer verbally but her smile falters, as surely does Kara’s. It’s over in a couple of seconds but as they walk away Kara’s hand remains protectively perched on the curve of Lena’s back, and the roar of the paparazzi’s it’s still hearable behind them.

“Lena…” Kara starts.

“I take it back. At least you’re polite” Lena interjects as she loops an arm with Kara’s “let’s get inside”

Kara allows her to change the subject without much resistance and they go inside, where Kara sees fit to chomp on appetizers whilst Lena sips flutes of champagne and tries not to laugh when the blonde reliefs a waiter from an entire trail of crab cakes.

When the screening happens Lena wants to pay attention to the movie but it’s hard when she can’t take her eyes off Kara, who’s having an emotional roller-coaster the entirety of the runtime, holding on to her hand the whole time as if it’s a lifeline. When the credits roll Kara has tears in her eyes and it’s clapping loudly, before collapsing into Lena’s side and whispering a breathy ‘thank you’.

They stay for the after-party for a while, to share food and drinks with many of the attendants and at some point, Lena gets the chance to introduce Kara to Harrison Ford, he is kind and even takes Kara’s phone from her to snap a few selfies of the three of them. The blonde it’s nervous and giddy but her personality shines through and he ends up calling the rest of the cast to meet them.

“I can’t believe I just met Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Rey!” Kara says in a panicked voice as soon as they are out of earshot.

Lena melts at the adorableness “you didn’t tell me you knew them!” Kara accuses.

“To be fair we’re only vague acquaintances” she explains.

Before they leave Kara drags her down to the dance floor for a couple of songs, it’s lively music and Lena finds herself remembering she hasn’t danced to anything like it since she became CEO of L-corp, so it’s a little awkward at first but Kara makes her loosen up quickly and the space it’s cramped enough so that no one will really care how she looks. The last song they dance to it’s a slow pumping beat and when Kara presses impossibly closer to her (she has shrugged the jacket off and there’s so much skin available for Lena to stare at)  it’s both heaven and hell, her heart thumping as hard as the base does. Needless to say, she leaves the dance floor in an agitated state. 

Inside the limo, Kara laughs inhibited by pleasantries of the night and Lena smiles softly at her, slightly buzzed by the champagne.

“Hey, thank you for tonight.” Kara says rolling into her in the leather seat, head landing on her shoulder “I don’t even know what to say”

“Don’t be silly. It was my pleasure” Lena dismisses.

“Still. I don’t think I’ve had so much fun ever, so thank you” Kara reiterates as she impulsively nuzzles her nose into the expanse of Lena’s neck, smelling expensive perfume and salt. Humans had always smelled funny to her when they sweat but Lena doesn’t, somehow Lena smells better than anything she’s ever smelled.

Lena feels a shudder running up her spine at the contact, Kara questions it with a small sound that vibrates there on the skin where she’s pressed against, hearing Lena’s heart thundering.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Lena says simply, searching for Kara’s hand to hold. She’ll chastise her reckless actions tomorrow, right now she feels too good to be responsible.

It’s almost two am when they reach Kara’s building block, the blonde asks her if she’d like to come in with the unnecessarily excuse of watching a movie and despite knowing they’ll probably fall asleep within the first half-hour Lena takes the offer, sending her driver home.

As soon as they’re inside Lena kicks off her heels with a sigh of relief and Kara takes off her jacket as she puts on the kettle.

“So, you never told me if you liked the movie” Kara asks as she pulls out to mugs.

“It was good”

“Just good?” Kara uses her dramatic pitch.

Lena leans on the counter and tries to remember the plot “yeah, there were some interesting physics”

“You’re thinking about the physics?” Kara laughs in disbelief. The kettle whistles and Kara pours two cups.

“Ha. Your sister is funny” Lena comments as she scrolls through her phone “she just sent me a death threat for excluding her from the screening”

Kara makes an idle hand gesture “tell her we know she isn’t really mad. She’s been waiting for Starwars to come out so she can go make out with Kelly at the theatre”

Lena types just that and adds a smug-looking emoji.

“Lena?” Kara calls softly.

“Yeah”

“The thing at the red carpet, with the- do you get that a lot? That question I mean” the blonde asks shyly as she dips two tea bags.

Lena puts the phone down and responds as uninterested as possible “They always want the scoop on who am dating or seeing. I still don’t get what’s so important about it”

“Does it bother you?”

“I mean, it’s not nice but it’s better than when they ask about Lex” she says with a shrug.

 Kara turns around “no, I- does it bother you when it’s about us?” she rushes the last part, otherwise she’ll never say it.

Lena freezes for a moment unsure of how to answer “I don’t know… does it bother you?” Lena opts to see what Kara says and then just rolling with it.

Kara abandons the tea in order to step closer “not really. I guess I didn’t realize people saw us like that, you know?”

“It’s just dumb assumptions. Making gossip it’s what they’re paid to do” Lena brushes it off. Kara stares at her like she’s weighing the situation and it makes her shuffle.

“I don’t think it’s just them though” the questioning look on Lena’s face prompts her to continue, “Alex and Cat asked me if we’re dating. Both of them seemed to be under the impression we were, you know, a c-couple”

Lena feels her face heating up “oh…” Kara cuts the remaining distance and lets them standing directly in front of each other. Lena has to lift her head slightly upwards to catch her eye. “and what do you think about that?”

Kara stares intensely at her before reaching to cup her face “I- Lena, I don’t-“she struggles “you’re very important to me” it’s what she says finally as she closes her eyes in frustration. She cares about Lena in ways she can’t even explain yet, and if she were to lose her over some stupid love confession. Rao that would suck.

Lena gulps hard “Jess and Brainy asked me about it too” she spits out and Kara opens her eyes in surprise. “To be honest I think about it a lot”

“You do?”

She doesn’t know where she gets the courage from (probably form the incredulously hopeful look Kara gives her) but she presses forward until they’re mere inches apart.

“I do. I think about how it would be like” Kara’s other hand slips around her waist “I think- about how it would feel like to kiss you. All the time” it comes out breathy and high-pitched in a way Lena hates, but Kara’s jaw twitches and her eyes drop to red lips.

“Lena…” Kara says between a warning and a plea. If they go this road there’s no coming back and if it doesn’t work, she might lose herself entirely. “Please, tell me I’m not dreaming”

“You’re not” Lena promises and then she’s pulling Kara in by the neck. She doesn’t know what she had expected but it wasn’t for Kara to not be timid at all, the blonde backs her until she’s trapped in between the counter and her solid frame. Kara kisses her deep and slow like there’s not a single worry on the world and this interaction it’s all that matters. It’s thorough and careful, and it rips a small whine from Lena. She lets Kara lead, for a while, until the burning within her asks for more and she bites desperately at Kara’s bottom lip. The blonde gets the message and she opens up for Lena, let’s her taste and explore to her content and she does so dutifully and vehemently. It’s not proper or graceful but it feels so good.

In the end, her lungs cry for oxygen and her departure is reluctant. Kara keeps her close as she pants for air, draws a trail of kisses up her cheeks and down her jaw “Was that what you had imagined?”

Lena shakes her head “Better. So much better” and then she’s chasing again, pouring her love into Kara.

Kara backs away like she just remembered something important “what does this mean? Are we dating? Should I ask you on a date? Wait, do you want to date me? Because I want to date you so bad”

Lena smirks at the ramble “I’d love to go on a date with you, Kara”

“Cool,” Kara nods “can I keep kissing you even though we haven’t had or first date? Is it inappropriate?”

“I think it’s just fine” Lena says cheekily before diving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THE PLAID PANTS HAD ME DEAD. Feel free to call me out on my bullshit in the comments.


End file.
